1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to glue material dispensers, and especially to a dispensing apparatus for glue.
2. Description of Related Art
Dispensing apparatuses are commonly used for the application of glue or other glue material onto a workpiece. The dispensing apparatus often includes a nozzle valve for controlling the supply of glue material, and a nozzle connected to the nozzle valve for dispensing glue material. However, a small volume of glue material can escape through the nozzle even after the nozzle valve is closed. Residual glue material can accumulate on the workpiece, requiring cleaning steps to be added to the process. Furthermore, maintenance of the dispensing apparatus is necessary.
One solution has been the use of a pneumatic controller connected to the nozzle valve. When the nozzle valve is closed, the pneumatic controller evacuates the air from the nozzle valve, thereby retracting existing glue material back into the apparatus. However, the inclusion of the pneumatic controller renders the dispensing apparatus bulky, complicated, and costly to manufacture.
Therefore, a dispensing apparatus which overcomes the described limitations is desired.